


Beethoven's Scarf

by SchuuButt



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Classicaloid, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scents & Smells, scarf fappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchuuButt/pseuds/SchuuButt
Summary: Schubert discovers his imagination becomes a little more vivid when he has Beethoven's scarf on hand...





	Beethoven's Scarf

Schubert hummed contently to himself as he went about his business sorting out everyone’s laundry. It was a chore he took it upon himself to do for everyone without needing to be asked, and honestly he didn’t particularly mind it. It kept him busy, and it made him feel useful, and he felt better knowing he was doing something to contribute to the household considering he wasn’t currently paying rent.

He sorted through the colours and the whites, washing everything as it should be, placing his hands on his hips and nodding in satisfaction now his task was completed. He went to pick up the now empty washing basket when he noticed something red bunched up in the corner of the basket. The composer gasped, how could he of missed an item of clothing? He quickly picked it up and opened it to discover what it was, another gasp falling from his lips and horror covering his features.

It was Beethoven’s scarf. His senpai’s precious red scarf.

Schubert fell to his knees, how could he have missed his senpai’s scarf. He clutched the red material to his chest, tears forming in his eyes. He’d let his senpai down. He couldn’t stop the machine in mid wash now, and it’d be a waste of water to wash it on its own. Now Beethoven’s scarf would be dirty until next wash day!

He buried his face in the scarf in dismay, causing the scent of his senpai to suddenly fill his senses, a sense of calm beginning to miraculously wash over him. He inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. For a moment, he could envision Beethoven’s embrace holding him tightly, and what it’d feel like to have that warmth, strength and sheer brilliance surrounding him. Schubert shivered, the image of his senpai burning into his mind as he continued to imagine the taller man pushing him down on a bed, straddling him and getting ready to do what he wanted with the submissive Schu.

It occurred to him then that it would be a shame to wash such a precious sent from the scarf, why it would virtually be a crime! He looked around swiftly, making sure no one was watching, before tucking the scarf into his waistcoat. He’d just return it to Beethoven-senpai along with all the other washing. It’s not like the scarf was filthy, Beethes probably wouldn’t even notice the scarf hadn’t been washed.

With his mind still reeling from the images his imagination was throwing at him, and with the laundry completed, Schubert quickly made a dash for the most private place he knew he could go. The washroom.

 

Schubert lowered the lid to the toilet and sat down, grimacing a little as he looked around the locked bathroom. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable of places, but at least he knew it was clean considering he was the one who cleaned it. It also had a lock, meaning it was as private as he could get, without his own bedroom.

He took the red scarf out from his waist coat and brought it towards his nose, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled its sweet aroma. Once again visions flashed through his mind of Beethoven above him, needily tearing the clothes from his body, using his large hands to roughly roam and caress every inch of his chest and torso. Schubert’s underwear suddenly felt a lot tighter.

He took off his glasses, removed his bowtie and undid his belt and flies, gasping as the bulge within his underwear suddenly had a little more room to grow. He also undid his waistcoat and shirt, gently running a hand over his own chest and circling one of his hardening nipples. A shaky breath fell from his lips. Using his free hand he draped the scarf around the back of his neck, bringing the end of it back to his face and using the soft material to caress his cheek.

With his eyes closed and the warmth and smell from the scarf, his imagination ran wild. The images in his mind were crystal clear as the scarf fooled his senses into thinking it was really Beethoven close to him. It was his senpai’s hand gently fondling his right nipple, and his senpai who was tenderly touching his cheek.

Slowly, Schubert’s fingers danced down his chest and across his stomach, pausing briefly at the band of his underwear before lowering them. His hardening cock bounced out from the material, the composer taking in a sharp breath as the cool air surrounded his member. He wrapped his supple fingers around his length, biting his bottom lip as he slowly started to pump. A moan more akin to a whimper escaped him as his mind focused in on the image of Beethoven before him. His senpai was looking straight at him, his emerald eyes alight with lust, an expression of both affection and desire on his features. Schubert’s breath caught in his throat. God, what he would do to have the real Beethoven look at him with such a face.

He pumped himself faster. The thought of it being his senpai’s strong, skilled hand upon his cock made his member twitch with excitement, and a shiver ran up his spine. He rubbed his thumb roughly over his length’s sensitive head, his back arching as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He quickly grabbed the scarf with his free hand, taking in another deep breath. There was that crystal clear image again, Beethoven shadowing over him, so close… able to smell him, feel his heat. Another whimper fell from his lips as he tried not to get so carried away with his erotic daydream that he moaned out loud. He couldn’t risk being heard, he’d never live it down if he did.

Yet with that thought, he wondered what his senpai’s moans would sound like. The image in his mind changed. This time it was Schubert who was leaning over Beethoven, his hand tiny in comparison around the perfect cock he imagined his senpai to have. He could practically hear the sounds of Beethe’s moaning and cries in his ears, his deep grunts and his low sensual voice begging for more.

Schubert’s cock began to leak, he wouldn’t last much longer. Who knew the addition of a simple scent could make his fantasies so vivid?

He pumped faster, his hand becoming a blur, his hips jutting upwards to meet his strokes. All he could see now in his mind’s eye was Beethoven. The perfectly chiselled, gorgeous face of his senpai. Beethe’s breathing, hot and ragged, his forehead glistening with sweat, moans of ‘Franz’ tumbling from his lips. That’s all it took to send him over the edge.

Schubert came hard, his back arching, biting down on his lower lip to stop the cry of pleasure leaving his throat. Instead it formed a low, shaky growl. Beads of cum trickled over his fingers, his legs trembling and fidgeting around as pleasure bolted through him in quick waves, making his body wriggle.

He slumped down on the toilet, panting to catch his breath as he then moved to clean himself, doing his shirt back up with lightly trembling fingers.

When he’d made himself look suitable once again and removed any trace of what he’d just done, Schubert headed to leave the washroom. Luckily a quick glance in the mirror made him realise he still had Beethoven’s scarf around his neck. For a moment, as he looked at himself wearing the soft, warm item of clothing, a smile spread across his features. The thought occurred to him that if, by some dream come true, he ever landed himself in a relationship with his senpai, he’d perhaps ask to wear it on occasion. A blush tinted his cheeks to think something like that could ever happen, shaking his head and quickly removing the scarf. He felt a chill around his neck and sighed, reality hitting him hard as he left his vivid daydreams behind, leaving the washroom and entering back into lonely reality.

 

As Schubert was sorting the laundry to return everyone’s now clean clothing, the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him reached his ears. He looked around just before Beethoven appeared in the doorway, adjourned in his usual attire minus a bright red scarf.

“Schubert.” Beethoven crossed his arms, looking a little impatient. “Where is my scarf?”

“Ah, Senpai…” Schubert blushed hard, turning around and pretending to look through the laundry whilst secretly pulling the scarf from his waistcoat. “H-here it is! I, of course, took extra special care of it for you!” That certainly wasn’t a lie, he thought, as he handed the scarf to the taller man.

“Thank you.” Beethoven replied simply, placing the scarf around his neck and walking away without another word.

A long sigh of relief escaped Schubert’s lips. It seemed he’d gotten away clean with his little… escapade.

 

Beethoven adjusted his scarf as he walked away down the hall, a small frown setting upon his brow. It smelled… different. It wasn’t the usual, freshly washed, laundry detergent type smell he was used to getting once his scarf had returned from being washed. However, it wasn’t a smell he could quite put his finger on. There were only two things he was certain of, and that was that the small was familiar, and also he seemed to prefer it to the other laundry detergent smell. He came to a stop, wondering for a moment if it was worth asking Schubert about it. If it was a new sort of detergent Schubert had switched to using, it might be worth bringing up that he’d like it to be used more. Beethoven made a mental note of this, nodding to himself as he decided to bring it up next time he runs into Schu.

And with that, he continued on about his day.


End file.
